Je n'ai jamais
by Ju'liette92
Summary: Lorsque l'alcool révèle des secrets... Attention total délire de ma part, c'est pas long mais j'ai trouvé l'idée drôle! Jibbs léger, s'il y a une suite y'aura du Tiva et du McAbby mais pas pour l'instant.


Bon voilà, deuxième fic ou plutôt OS. Je sais plus trop comment l'idée m'est venu mais ça m'avait fait beaucoup rire alors voilà ! Allez la petite déclaration classique : Les personnages d'NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris cette fic gratuitement ! BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p>-Je n'ai jamais fini en cellule de dégrisement !<p>

Il était tard, ou presque même tôt, vu l'heure. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui empêcherai la meilleur équipe du NCIS et leur directrice de rester bel et bien éveillé. Remarque, vu leur état il valait presque mieux qu'ils dorment…. Abby, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Gibbs et Jenny étaient dans un bel état. Pendant un instant, Ziva se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au milieu de sciure de bois à boire du bourbon. Lors de son dernier instant de lucidité elle était dans un bar, et là elle n'était pas dans un bar. Enfin, elle croyait du moins. Gibbs croyait se souvenir d'être déjà éméché lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte à ses trois agents et à la laborantine, apparemment ils sortaient d'un bar proche et, totalement bourré, ils n'arrivaient pas à rentrer chez eux. Quant à Jenny, personne ne savait comment elle y était arrivé, y compris elle, mais elle était déjà là, dans le même état que tout le monde, lorsque les « jeunes » étaient arrivés. Bref c'est dans ces circonstances qu'ils avaient échoué dans la cave de Gibbs, à 3h21, bourré, en train de jouer à un jeu d'ado.

Personne ne but son verre à l'exception de DiNozzo, qui venait de proposer le défi.

-J'ai gagné ! Y'a que moi qui ait bu ! Nananèreuh ! Bon y'a aussi que moi qui est déjà fini en cellule de dégrisement.

Sa remarque fit rire le groupe.

-Agent Tony ! Vous vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Regarde celle-là ! Jenny Sheppard était également visiblement bien…. Bien détendu, disons-cela ! Elle mélangeait vouvoiement et tutoiement sans même sans rendre compte. Elle reprit : Ziva, Abby à vos verres ! Alors… Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme !

Les trois femmes de l'assemblé burent tranquillement leur verre visiblement satisfaite de la mine grognon des mâles.

-Vengeance ! Commença McGee, à notre tour ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme !

Tony, Gibbs et McGee, sans même s'en rendre compte gonflèrent leur torse avant de boire leurs verres, comme pour démontrer leur virilité. Virilité qui alla se faire mettre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les trois femmes, OUI ! LES TROIS approchaient lentement leurs verres de leurs lèvres. Elles se regardèrent, hésitantes, puis burent d'une traite leur dose avant d'éclater de rire.

-Du quoi ! Tu…. Vous… JE… Quand ?... de qui ?...

Les trois femmes étaient sur le point d'éclater de rire à nouveau devant la tête des trois autres personnes présentes.

-Eh ben dit-donc ! DiNozzo n'en revenait visiblement pas. Gibbs comme à son habitude, ne disait pas grand-chose, mais lâcha son sourire mystérieux et McGee déclara :

-Au risque de me sentir un peu seul, y'a que moi qui trouve ça terriblement excitant ?

…..Un ange passa, pour le plus grand malheur du bleu. Heureusement pour lui :

-Jethrooooo ? Tu veux bien répondre à la question de ton agent s'il te plait… Jenny s'était rapproché de son ex, qui ne serait plus son ex longtemps s'ils continuaient à boire comme ça, et lui avait susurré les paroles à l'oreille.

-Je te répondrais, Jen, lorsque tu auras répondu à cette question…. Avec qui ? Il avait dit ça d'un ton rempli de tensions sexuelles que ses agents ne lui connaissaient pas.

Ziva, elle venait de recracher à moitié le bourbon qu'elle était toujours en train de boire lorsqu'elle entendit l'annonce de Gibbs.

-Ben ma Zivounette qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tony un grand sourire aux lèvres avant d'avoir comme une illumination. La prochaine c'est la mienne Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ziva David.

Et sur ce, il but son verre. Puis attendit.

-Hum…. Y'a des personnes qui trichent…..

Ziva n'en menait pas large, heureusement pour sa santé et pour celle de DiNozzo, le cerveau de Gibbs semblait ne pas avoir capté le message : tes agents ont enfreint la règle 12. McGee lui était énervé et tout le monde éclata de rire quand ils le virent donné 20 dollars à Abby. Enfin, Jenny approcha doucement son verre et le but devant le regard médusé de l'assemblé.

-Les filles, j'crois qu'j'ai zappé un épisode là ! dit Abby, très étonné mais avec ce sourire béat qu'on les personnes ayant un peu abusé de la bouteille.

-Disons juste que les planques en Russie, c'est… long ! Jen sourit à la déclaration de l'israélienne, visiblement enveloppé dans des savoureux souvenirs….

* * *

><p>Bon voilà ! Si ça vous a plus ben tant mieux, une review si vous avez la foi, ça fait plaisir et dite- moi si vous voulez une suite, genre d'autre révélation, mais pas que des trucs énormes, sinon c'est pas drôle!<p> 


End file.
